


Symphony No.4 in D Major

by okamen



Series: Mozart's Symphonies [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chases, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gardens & Gardening, Hide and Seek, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tag, Thats it NOW IM WHOLESOME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamen/pseuds/okamen
Summary: Roderich and Matthew play hide and seek.
Relationships: Austria/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: Mozart's Symphonies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966261
Kudos: 4





	Symphony No.4 in D Major

**Author's Note:**

> Apart of a series of oneshots based around Mozart's symphonies.   
> These oneshots do not need to be read in chronological order.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ps5tTqKAE2o
> 
> Note: This is the second installment. There is no recorded 2nd or 3rd symphonies by Mozart

Roderich thought that this was probably the best hiding spot he could come up with so far. It was a secluded place in his flower garden, a hidden clearing in the middle of his rose displays. Usually, he wouldn't use this certain spot, as most people who he had played against had been in it, but this time he needed to get serious.

His opponent was Matthew, who was so far one of the best seekers he'd been with. Matthew was tall, and silent, and could blend into his surroundings a bit too well. Roderich was already having a hard time tracking the boy, and didn't even know if he left the starting point yet. So, Roderich decided to look up and check his surroundings. It seemed a smart choice, as no one was present. There was no trace of Matthew, anywhere on that side of the garden. Getting back down, he let out a sigh of relief. He decided to check behind him, and there was Matthew. He had his back turned to Roderich, and was shaking a nearby tree, but gave up as no one seemed to be in it. Roderich quickly ducked down, holding his breath and covering his mouth. There were no sounds of footsteps, no trace of the younger man.

He looked up, and saw Matthew above him, who picked him up and started running. This startled Roderich quite a bit, obviously he wouldn't have seen it coming.

He would ask what Matthew was doing, but they soon crashed into the flower bushes. Roderich shrieked, as Matthew soon started to place soft kisses over his body. The flustered Roderich started to cry, as the kisses started to tickle his skin and he started to laugh. He said a playful stop, over and over, but Matthew wouldn't stop it. Roderich wrapped his arms around Matthew, who adjusted their position and held Roderich to his chest.

It was probably the best nap the two had in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> @glassofroes on Twitter  
> My account is currently limited, as I can not stop making jokes about punting people across rooms.  
> I will try to update daily!


End file.
